free_animefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rage on
|Englisch=Rage on |Kanji= |Rōmanji= |Übersetzung=Wüte bis |Künstler=OLDCODEX |Veröffentlichungsdatum=17. Juli 2013 |Tracks=3 |Herausgeber= |Modellnummer= |Verkaufsagentur= |Länge=1:30 min (TV Version) 4:22 min (Full Version) |Songtext=Painter YORKE. |Musik=Ta_2 |Album=Rage on (Album) |Gestaltung=Ryosuke "Rio" Shimohata |Folgenvorspann=Folge 1 - Folge 12 |Folgenabspann= |Nächstes=SPLASH FREE |Vorheriges=- }} Rage on (deut. Wüte bis) ist das Opening des Animes Free!. Es wird von OLDCODEX gesungen. Der Song ist zusammen mit der gleichnamigen CD am 17. Juli 2013 erscheinen. Songtext 'TV Version' ''Rōmaji'' Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e hansha shiteku machi wo nade miseteta katamuku feintoburū nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki he tsunagatta Jinjō janai kanjō he to sainawareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye Freedom myself Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun he the sun is blazing on my armor furimuku ki mo nainda on your mark ato modori deki nai get set hibiku go ''Kanji'' Rage on 眩しい光 銳く目を背けるー瞬へ 反射してく町を撫でみせてた 傾くフェイントブルー 伸ばした僕の手は見たことない 景色へ繫がった 尋常じゃない感情へと 際なわれた the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees 憧れの季節嘆く without even saying goodbye Freedom myself Rage on 眩しい光 銳く目を背けるー瞬へ the sun is blazing on my armor 振り向く氣もないんだ on your mark 後戾りできない get set 響く go ''Übersetzung'' Wüte bis zu dem Moment bis du vom gleißend hellem Licht geblendet wirst Die Stadt spiegelt sich in einer verzerrten Weise in Richtung des schwach Blauen geneigt Die Hand, die ich ausstrecke, ist mit einer Szenerie verbunden die ich noch nie vorher sah Der Wirbel ist nicht schmerzhaft Ich war von Überlegenheit durchdrungen, genau wie du wolltest Deine ängstlichen Augen wählten sich einen unscharfen Punkt auf deinen gebeugten Knien Die Jahreszeiten, die ich betrübt ersehnte ohne auch nur Abschied zu nehmen Befreie ich mich selbst Wüte bis zu dem Moment bis du vom gleißend hellem Licht geblendet wirst Die Sonne lodert auf meiner Rüstung Ich habe keine Zeit umzukehren Auf die Plätze, es gibt kein Zurück Mach dich bereit, Startschuss, Los 'Full Version' ''Rōmaji'' Days confusion ever free come through my heart me wo somukeru isshun e hanshashiteku machi o igan de miseteta katamuku feintoburū tōmawari no saki de mieta niji wa jiyū e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way I want this momentary shots of fake scenes will it water down blinded past what was it for me, take away without even saying goodbye Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my flavor lost nowhere else to be what I want motometa mono wa nanda? find delight in this silent sagashiteta mirai e habataiteku tori o oikake nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on your bended knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye and bring me down Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be what I want te ni shita zero wa nanda? find delight in this siren tsunagareba so what a curious thing tarinai kotoba o umeru dake de are we all alone? "nothing" is this where we end? we'll just go for a glory dazed Days confusion ever free come through my heart with my rage lost can I break in here? break... Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my armor furimuki himawanain da on your mark atomodori dekinai get set hibiku go ''Kanji'' Days confusion ever free come through my heart 目を背ける一瞬へ 反射してく街を歪んで見せてた 傾くフェイントブルー 遠回りの先で見えた虹は 自由へ繋がった 尋常じゃない渦中 劣等に苛まれた the way I want this momentary shots of fake scenes will it water down blinded past what was it for me, take away without even saying goodbye Rage on 眩しい光 鋭く目を背ける一瞬へ the sun is blazing on my flavor lost nowhere else to be what I want 求めたモノは何だ？ find delight in this silent 探してた未来へ羽撃いてく 鳥を追いかけ 伸ばした僕の手は見た事無い 景色へ繋がった 尋常じゃない渦中 劣等に苛まれた the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on your bended knees 憧れの季節嘆く without even saying goodbye and bring me down Rage on 眩しい光 鋭く目を背ける一瞬へ the sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be what I want 手にしたゼロは何だ？ find delight in this siren 繋がれば so what a curious thing 足りない言葉を埋めるだけで are we all alone? "nothing" is this where we end? we'll just go for a glory dazed Days confusion ever free come through my heart with my rage lost can I break in here? break… Rage on 眩しい光 鋭く目を背ける一瞬へ the sun is blazing on my armor 振り向き暇はないんだ on your mark 後戻りできない get set 響く go ''Übersetzung'' Tage der Verwirrung immer frei kommt durch mein Herz bis zu dem Moment schaue ich weg von ihnen Die Stadt spiegelt sich in einer verzerrten Weise in Richtung des schwach Blauen geneigt Den Regenbogen, den ich nach dem Umweg sah wurde in Richtung Freiheit verbunden Ein Sog, nicht wie die üblichen, Gepeinigt in Unterlegenheit genau so, wie ich es will Momentaufnahmen von gefälschten Szenen Wird es abgemildert? Verblendete Vergangenheit, Was war es für mich, nimm es weg Ohne sich auch nur zu verabschieden Wüte bis zu dem Moment bis du vom gleißend hellem Licht geblendet wirst Die Sonne leuchtet nach meinen Geschmack Sonst nirgendwo verloren sein Was ich will, nach was war ich her? Finde Freude in dieser Stille Fliege in die Zukunft, nach der ich suche Auf der Jagd nach den Vögeln Die Hand, die ich ausstrecke, ist mit einer Szenerie verbunden die ich noch nie vorher sah Der Wirbel ist nicht schmerzhaft Ich war von Überlegenheit durchdrungen, genau wie du wolltest Deine ängstlichen Augen wählten sich einen unscharfen Punkt auf deinen gebeugten Knien Die Jahreszeiten, die ich betrübt ersehnte ohne auch nur Abschied zu nehmen Und bring mich runter Wüte bis zu dem Moment bis du vom gleißend hellem Licht geblendet wirst Die Sonne leuchtet nach meinen Eifer Besser als nichts anderes kann ich sein Was ich will, was war die Null, die ich in meinen Händen hatte? Um Freude an diesen Heulton zu finden Was für eine seltsame Sache würde es sein, wenn wir verbunden sind Wir füllten nur die fehlenden Worte Sind wir ganz allein? "Nichts" Ist dies wo wir enden? Wir werden nur für geblendeten Ruhm gehen Tage der Verwirrung immer frei kommt durch mein Herz mit meiner verlorenen Wut Kann ich es hier stoppen? Stoppen... Wüte bis zu dem Moment bis du vom gleißend hellem Licht geblendet wirst Die Sonne lodert auf meiner Rüstung Ich habe keine Zeit umzukehren Auf die Plätze, es gibt kein Zurück Mach dich bereit, Startschuss, Los Album *Das Lied ist auf den gleichnamigen Album Rage on zu hören, welches am 17. Juli 2013 erschien. Auf diesen Album ist je nach Edition, unter anderen auch Now I am und Swamp zu hören. Musik 'TV Version' 'Full Version' en:Rage on Kategorie:Musik